Indifferent Life
by MTiyamoto
Summary: Two best friends…two visitors, makes their lives different. (OC pairings)
1. China Dragon

Plot: two best friends…two visitors, makes their lives different. (OC pairings)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, nor do I own Vi Roman, however I do own Mindy Tiyamoto.

'_thoughts_'

"talk"

_…Prologue…_

One sunny Sunday in Odaiba of Japan, two boys were just walking down the sidewalk, one blonde haired, and one brown haired. Suddenly, out of nowhere, a brunette girl ran towards them with a pale looking Chinese girl on her back. Both girls wore black?

"Excuse me! Emergency here!" the brunette yelled, running past both boys towards the hospital.

Chapter 1

China Dragon

-And the Digital Sparks' concert is on Tuesday, everyone go buy tickets for the concert, these two Sparks are known to be best friends.

The radio announced, as it seems, the band; Digital Sparks was all over the place, one singer, one guitarist. Soon, a song was played on the radio; a brunette girl turned it off. She turned to an older boy that's also brunette; the same brown haired boy that walked on the sidewalks with the blonde.

"Why don't you go to that brand new restaurant, Tai? I heard it's wonderful there and the foods just fabulous!" the brunette girl suggested to the older boy, Tai is the name.

"But Kari-" Tai started, only to be cut off by the girl, Kari

"Oh come on! Why don't you call Matt or TK, tell them to come with, I'll come too if I have to" Kari said, crossing her arm as she stared at Tai, Tai looked annoyed.

"Fine, fine! I'll call Matt and TK, you can come too…" Tai said as he walked to the phone, mumbling something that wasn't too clear, but was a sign that he's annoyed.

"Great, I'll go get ready." Kari said and with that, she went into her room to leave her brother on the phone.

A few minutes later, four people were walking down the sidewalk to a Grand Opening restaurant, three of them were male and the fourth is a female, Kari. Two blonde haired and two brunettes, the taller, older blonde haired boy is named Matt Ishida as for the younger is his brother, TK Takaishi.

"So this…restaurant…what's it's name?" TK asked

"China Dragon." Kari simply replied, she knows lots about the restaurant in the newspapers, soon arriving at the front of the restaurant, it labeled in gold, China Dragon with a Chinese dragon lying on top, and a big sign below it said Grand Opening.

"So this is it huh? A Chinese rest- hey what's that sound?" Matt asked, Tai blinked, he tries and listens, hearing a guitar playing and someone singing, Kari smiled.

"Have you guys heard of the Digital Sparks?" Kari asked, the boys blinked and nods, "Well, they perform here!" the boys just doesn't know what to say next, as if their minds went blank, in a sudden they were dragged into the restaurant by Kari and instantly they were seated at the front tables towards the stage. On the stage stood a brunette girl with a blue guitar and a black haired girl (Chinese) with a microphone singing, all three boys were soon interested.

Tai was somehow interested in the brunette girl and TK was interested in the Chinese girl, as for Matt, he was just interested in the music.

Afterwards a man in a red Chinese waiter suit came over.

"May I take your orders?" the man asked, his nametag that was attached to the suit said 'Renjiro'

"No thanks, we're just-" Kari started but soon she notices the boys ordering, she sweatdrops and thought '_Never mind then…_'

After a while, the performance ended as the brunette girl let her guitar echo the last note, both girls bowed as the audience clapped, the boys even clapped, Kari clapped but kept looking at the boys oddly. Kari blinked as she saw her brother ask that Renjiro guy to have the girls come over to meet them.

"Right away, sir." Renjiro said and went to the backstage where the girls rested.

"I'm quite impressed, and to think, THEY'RE the Digital Sparks…" Matt said

"Well, it's quite interesting how they perform for this particular restaurant, will they keep performing here?" Tai asked

"I sure hope so, they're wonderful!" TK said, Kari looked at them all, listening to their conversation; she liked the Digital Sparks, but never knew that they'd attract the boys that easily.

Back in the backstage, where the two girls rested, the Chinese girl sat in a chair drinking water for her mouth was quite dry from singing. The brunette girl was practicing her guitar.

"You know, as it seems we did a great job performing at father's restaurant, think we should stay performing here?" the Chinese girl asked

"Of course! There's no other place than here to perform! Plus your father's business would turn out great with our help!" the brunette said, still playing.

"Wonderful, then we shall stay and perform here!" the Chinese girl yelled happily, clapping her hands together once after setting down her cup of water.

"Mindy, Vi!" called a male's voice as Renjiro entered in.

"Yes father?" the Chinese girl asked

"Mindy," Renjiro started with a big smile, the brunette girl arched one eyebrow curiously at Renjiro, "Mindy, Vi, both of you must come to a certain table."

"Awe father! I don't really like that…" the Chinese girl said, bowing her head

"Do not worry, it's not like they'll do anything, as it seems they are of your ages." Renjiro explained

"Oh really? We should meet them Mindy." The brunette girl said as she looked at the Chinese girl, Mindy is her name.

"Um…fine but don't say I will make friends." Mindy said, the brunette girl rolled her eyes and sighed.

"When will you ever learn?" She asked as both girls followed Renjiro to the table.

"A loner always knows what's best." Mindy replied as if she was a wise person, they soon arrive to the table, instantly the brunette girl, or known as Vi, was attracted to Tai, Mindy looked at Vi oddly, she soon shrugged it off.

"Sir, Miss, meet the Digital Sparks, this one here's my daughter, Yellow Spark, or call her-" Renjiro started

"Mindy Tiyamoto…" Mindy finished dully; Renjiro raised an eyebrow but continued.

"And this is Blue Spark, or call her, Vi Roman." Renjiro said.

"Nice to meet you!" Vi said, smiling, Kari smiled back and stood up, extending a hand.

"Hi! I'm Kari Kamiya and this is my brother Tai, that's Matt and his brother TK. Truly nice to meet you!" Kari said, shaking hands with Vi, Vi just blinked and Mindy chuckled.

"Um…hi there." TK said, looking at Mindy basically staring, Mindy just waved in respond.

"You all talk for a while, I shall go bring your food." Renjiro said and left, Mindy didn't want to 'talk' or better yet, 'greet' them, she wanted to go do something else, a waiter came and put two more chairs at the table for the girls to sit in and they did.

==== A/N ====

Mindy: Wonder what they'll talk about; find out next time on The Indifferent Life!

To Readers and Reviewers: thanks for reviewing, I hope you like the next chapter, bye!


	2. Shocking News?

Plot: two best friends…two visitors, makes their lives different. (OC pairings)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, nor do I own Vi Roman, however I do own Mindy Tiyamoto.

'_thoughts_'

"talk"

Chapter 2

Shocking News?

"How do you two do it? I mean, your popularity!" Matt yelled, both Sparks blinked.

"It's quite easy actually, we both have a talent in things." Vi replied, looks at Mindy, "We both enjoy music and such, we've began on a few made songs, but soon Mindy here made her own songs which we played so far." Mindy just nodded in agreement.

"Are you ok there? I mean you're so quiet…" TK pointed out to Mindy, Mindy looked at him.

"I'm quite use to that…" Mindy said

"She hasn't gotten any friends except me…that's why she's use to it…" Vi sighed as she looked at her friend, Mindy just looked away.

Though no one noticed, but Kari was suspecting something mysterious towards the Digital Sparks. After a while, the girls started performing for their table.

**Night**

Two robbers were sneaking in a store, taking many things, jewelries, glass dolls; anything that's worth money. The only area that was of noise and light.

"Got enough yet?" the first robber asked

"Yeah, let's get the heck out of here." The second robber replied, just as they walked to the door, a knife was thrown and it hit the handle of the door.

"What was that?!" the second robber asked, the first robber turned around to see a brunette girl dressed in black, her mouth was covered and her hair was in a ponytail, only her eyes and hair could be seen, she had brown eyes. In one hand she held a knife, exactly the same as the one that was thrown.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled the first robber and they ran out of the door, only to meet a black haired girl with the same outfit as the brunette, she also had brown eyes and her hair was also in a ponytail.

"And may I ask where you gentlemen going off with all that?" the girl asked

"That's none of your business!" the second robber yelled in reply.

"Ooh, hit a sore spot, no matter…" the girl said and in a sudden she charges at them, right when she was close enough, she twirled and knocked the robbers off their feet. The brunette girl came out with ropes and tied the robbers up, the black haired girl had to knock them unconscious in order to let the brunette tie them tightly. Both robbers' mouth was covered with a white piece of cloth. The brunette girl took the bag of stuff.

"Let's put them back and hang these two somewhere." the brunette said, the raven girl nodded and grabbed the robbers, dragging them into the store and hanging them somewhere, then she went to help the brunette to put things back. Once that was done, the brunette took her knife that was stuck to the handle and both girls disappeared somewhere into the dark.

**Morning**

A female slid her keys into the keyhole of her store, surprisingly she sees the robbers hanging from the ceiling, unconscious.

"Good Lord!" the woman yelled, dropping her keys as she covered her mouth.

**At the Takaishi's apartment**

Matt was there early morning; both brothers were talking when the phone rang, TK went to pick it up while Matt drank the cup of water he had.

"Hello?" TK asked

"Hey TK, is Matt there?" Tai's voice asked, TK blinked

"Um…yeah…" TK replied

"Great, turn on your TV, check the daily news." Tai commanded, TK just blinked again but does so, on the news it reports:

**Reporter: two mysterious females saved a store from robbery. The storeowner came in and found both robbers hung on the ceiling, they are not dead but they are unconscious.**

**_In the background, two robbers were being seated in a cop car._**

**Reporter: Jackie, any opinions on this?**

**_The camera then shows the same female that went into the store._**

****

Jackie: yes, I say these two females are my heroines! Thank you for saving my store! 

"I say it's quite odd…there's been many news about two mysterious females saving places…" TK said in the phone.

"Who do you think those two could be?" Tai asked

"Well…as it seems it's a possibility it could be the Digital Sparks." TK said, dreamingly about the Digital Sparks saving the day.

"That's impossible." Matt said, "I mean, how could they do it?"

"Well, it's still possible, Matt…" TK stated

**Reporter: the two young heroines are of these descriptions-**

**_The camera shows one of the robbers._**

**Robber: Those girls, I'll find them, you'll see! And I'll make them pay!**

**_The camera shows the robber getting thrown back into the cop car._ _And the reporter starts talking about other news._**

TK turned the TV off and looked at Matt, Matt just blinked.

"Well, I gotta go, mom wants Kari and I to go get groceries, bye." Tai said and he hanged up.

**China Dragon, Backstage**

A TV was turned off by Mindy.

"Yes!" yelled Mindy as both girls gave high fives to each other.

"We rule, uh huh!" Vi yelled.

"Rule what?" Renjiro asked as he entered the backstage.

"Uh, nothing father, just about our band is all." Mindy replied, giving an innocent smile.

"Oh…ok…" Renjiro said, not that satisfied, "Better get ready, I just opened the restaurant."

"Oh, ok father! We will!" Mindy said and with that Renjiro walked out, both girls looked at each other happily.

"And we're able to keep this as a secret too!" Vi yelped, Mindy nodded rapidly.

==== A/N ====

Mindy: As it seems, the Digital Sparks has some kind of secret hidden behind, let us see if the others could hear their secret, find out next time, on Indifferent Life!

To Readers and Reviewers: Thanks for reading this chapter, I'm back from a long, long break!


	3. Feminine Fighters Next Scene

Plot: two best friends...two visitors, makes their lives different. (OC pairing)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, nor do I own Vi Roman, however I do own Mindy Tiyamoto.

'_thoughts_'

"talk"

Chapter 3

Feminine Fighters Next Scene

The girls got ready to perform; they were on the stage and ready. On the other hand, while they were performing, Tai and TK arrived and they watched the girl perform. After the performance was done the two girls head in the backstage, not knowing one odd event was about to take place.

"Hey, Renjiro, mind if we go to the backstage to meet the girls?" Tai asked

"Y-" But before Renjiro could finish his sentence, one odd stranger that was sitting at a table alone grabbed a gun that was hidden in his belt and pointed it straight at a waitress near by him.

"Anyone move and I'll shoot!" the man yelled, the waitress whimpered as she dropped the plate of food she was holding that was for a customer. Many gasps were heard that even the girls heard and decided to take a peak behind the curtains.

"Think we should change?" Mindy asked in a whisper tone to Vi, still looking at the scene before them. Vi only nodded in reply, Mindy nodded also and they closed the curtains carefully as they changed into their black uniforms.

Meanwhile, the man pointed his gun while holding the waitress hostage at Renjiro. "You, give me all the money you've got!"

"R-r-right away sir!" Renjiro said and went behind the counter where the cash register is. In a sudden, a knife was thrown and it knocked the gun in the man's hand out as it stuck into the floor.

"What the?!" the man yelped as he saw his gun getting knocked out, he turned to the stage where the brunette heroine stood, she held the same knife in her hand. "Who the heck are you?!"

"Who you asking?" asked a voice behind the man, the man instantly twirled around when he suddenly received a kick, letting go of the hostage in the process. The customers there watched in amazement as they watched the man fall to the ground. Standing there was the raven-haired heroine. Tai and TK watched in amazement too, Renjiro had stopped taking money from the cash register, seeing what had happened. In an instant, the man grabbed some kind of walky-talky and called someone or something. The raven-haired arched an eyebrow as she watched.

"Watch out!" the brunette suddenly shouted, too late, instantly another man grabbed the raven-haired girl from behind. Widen eyes, the raven girl struggled, she then stopped struggling as an idea popped in her head. The man that held her arched an eyebrow, quite puzzled on why the girl didn't struggle, in an instant, gets knocked over by the girl with one twirl.

Many more men came in, the customers all screamed and ran out of the place, all except for TK and Tai, Renjiro hid behind the counter. No one had the time to know where'd the Digital Sparks went. The raven girl looked at the brunette and both nodded, instantly they ran over to TK and Tai, tackling them down as a few bullets missed them.

"What-" TK started but the raven girl covered his mouth, she instantly grabbed him and ran outside, dragging him along. The brunette girl was about to follow along with Tai but ended up being surrounded by men, five other men ran after the other two.

Meanwhile, the two were running, the raven girl looked over her shoulder to see the men following.

"Gonna have to do this quick..." she said

"Do what quick?" TK asked, looking at her while running

"That's none of your business." She replied coldly

"Ok, gee...don't have to be so cold." TK said

"Whatever..." the raven girl said, rolling her eyes as they kept running. Soon, they ran into a valley that had a dead end to it. Both of them stopped and looked at the wall, then turned around, facing the men.

"Yep, quick and...smooth!" the raven haired girl yelled as one man tried to punch her, she dodged and punched him in the stomach, than extends one leg into the air and kicks him from the side. TK widen his eyes as he watched one man fall to his knees. The second man launched a punch but the raven haired girl's head scooted a bit away in order to dodge and then she grabbed the mans fist and twirled it around, making it quite uncomfortable for the man, she then kicked him from the back as he fell down to the ground.

The third guy was much smarter from the other two and waited for the girl to attack, she smirked and instantly charged at him, twirling and kicking in slow motion, then soon the motion quickened as she elbowed the man in his stomach, she then twirled and kicked him in the stomach as he flew to the solid brick wall. Next the fourth guy came from behind as he placed a hand on her shoulder; she instantly took the hand and threw him overhead and onto the floor before her.

The last man quickly called for more men to come on his black, walky-talky.

"Great..." the raven girl muttered as she took down the last guy, she then heard more footsteps coming, she turned to see an amazed TK, she quickly grabbed him and jumped onto a dumpster as she flipped with TK to the other side, making TK a bit shocked by all that. Landing on her feet, she was soon onto the ground by the weight of TK as he fell right on top of her. Widens eyes, she looks at him, only to stare into his crystal blue eyes.

"Um...sorry..." TK apologized as he got off, blushing, he then extends a hand towards the raven girl, she just stared at the hand. "Well, are yah gonna take it or not?" She then looks at him and hesitantly took his hand as she was pulled up. That's when it hit him; he thought '_she looks a bit like Mindy..._'

"Mindy?" TK asked, the girl slightly widened her eyes and looked at him, she was about to speak when she saw the men finally catching up.

"Oh no...run!" she yelled, she grabs TK by the hand, not knowing and ran.

"What?! Not them again!" TK yelled, running, though blushing since he noticed that she grabbed his hand.

A few minutes later, the girl ran and went behind a brick wall, she grabbed TK when he ran passed and pushed him against the wall while she gets pretty close to him for safety as she sees the men run pass clueless. While the girl was looking at the men running, TK was blushing heavily for what she had done, when the girl turned to look at him, she saw a red face with blue eyes, once she realized what she did, she blushed and pulled away.

"You stay here." She whispered to him, still blushing, she then walked out and stood there, put two fingers in her mouth and whistled at the men that were still running, instantly they turned around, seeing the girl they charged at her. TK watched from the hidden spot as the girl fought them one by one. After she kicked the last guy, all men scrambled to stand up.

"Retreat!" one yelled and they all ran off as the raven girl watched with interest.

"Cowards." She muttered, she then looked at TK who came out of hiding. "Come on, we still need to help the others." And with that she started to walk.

"Wait." TK said, the girl stopped and turned around.

"What is it? We don't have time right now." the girl said coldly, not expecting it, TK grabbed her shoulders and leaned her on a brick wall. "What, what are you doing?!" TK ignored the question and grabbed the black cloth that covered her mouth. Instantly the girl slipped away before TK could actually reach up to pull the cloth off, just to keep her identity a secret. "Don't. Try that again." She warned coldly as she turned and walked away, '_Darn, was that close!_' TK thought, then he followed the girl back to the restaurant.

"So why won't you let me-" the girl interrupted his question.

"Because, I keep my identity secret, so I cannot tell you or anyone else." She replied

"I didn't even finish my question." TK stated, a bit annoyed

"So?"

"So? Because...ugh..." TK was now quite annoyed so he just shut his mouth up.

"Whatever..." the girl said as she kept walking. TK glared at her but it seemed to have no affect towards the girl, she just kept walking. '_It has to be her, but she's so cold..._' TK thought. Finally arriving to their destination, in an instant, they were surrounded by the same men that retreated.

"So you want more huh?" the girl smirked, TK just looked at all of them.

"That's right, this is revenge for capturing our two buddies." One man said.

"So that's what you're here for...interrupting a great business in a Grand-Opening restaurant as bait so we'd come." The girl said as she crossed her arms against her chest, quite amused by their idea.

"That's right. Your quite smart." Another man said, the girl just laughed which puzzled everyone.

"And your not? Wow, only a coward would be stupid." The girl said, only to make them mad.

"Um...girl, I don't think you should do that." TK said, tugging on her sleeve, she just jerked away and pushed TK away to a safe spot, she then faced the men again and started fighting.

The first one tried kicking her but she blocked them all, she then grabbed one of his leg and pushed it forward, making the man fall, she then elbowed the man on the back of his head and soon he was unconscious.

Pushed away, he watched helplessly at that spot on the ground, wanted to help but as it seems, the girl didn't want his help. So TK just sat there and thought things out.

Getting punched in the stomach, the girl bent forward wincing a little, she then got elbowed on the back, falling to her knees as she grabbed her stomach in pain, the remaining men laughed as they saw the girl wincing in pain. TK saw all this, but couldn't help the girl from pain, he sighed, shaking his head.

"That's it, fall in defeat girly!" one man said as he laughed

"Maybe she can do a little 'jiggle' for us!" another man laughed, this made the girl mad.

"And I thought these 'secret' feminine heroines would actually put up a challenge!" the first man said, laughing. This made the girl furious now, her left eye twitched dangerously.

"I'm. Not. Done yet." She muttered under her breath, one man kept laughing but also spoke up.

"W-what? What did you say girly?" laughing still.

"I said I'm not done yet!" the girl instantly got up and elbowed the laughing man in the stomach; she then side-kicked him as he fell to the ground. The other men watched, surprised at the attacks the girl did, they soon stopped watching and fought. One man wrapped his arms around the girl from behind, but the girl was smarter and she stepped on his foot, turning it she then hit her head against his, which gave him a bloody nose as he fell backwards.

TK's eyes widen as he watched, he thought '_Amazing..._' as he saw that man with the bloody nose fall backwards. Two men were left. They both charged at the girl at the same time, one launched a punch while the other tried kicking, those attacks were all blocked by the girl and she grabbed the kicking person's leg and pulled forward which made him fall backwards as she grabbed the other man's arm and twisted it backwards. Now the man faced away from the girl and she kicked him in the back, making him fall to the ground, face-flat. The remaining two that were still alive dragged their unconscious buddies as they ran away like cats running away from one single dog.

The girl flipped her ponytail away from her shoulder as she watched the 'cats' run away. TK stood up and walked to her, amazed. "How did you do that?" he asked

"Let's just say, I learned from a master." She replied, and with that, she walked into the restaurant.

==== A/N ====

Mindy: Will Tai and TK find out who the two mysterious feminine fighters identity? What will happen after they do find out? See you next time on Indifferent Life!

To Reviewers and Readers: Thanks for reviewing so far. I must say, you keep me going, even if it's a few reviews. My comments to separate reviewers are on my profile ok? And Snow Horse, please update your fanfic already!


	4. Trouble

Plot: two best friends…two visitors, makes their lives different. (OC pairing)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, nor do I own Vi Roman, however I do own Mindy Tiyamoto.

'_thoughts_'

"talk"

Chapter 4

Trouble

While the other two were running and being chased by the five men, the brunette girl and Tai were surrounded by the remaining men, which were like twenty of them. Tai looked nervous, he didn't know what to do, looking at the men, in a sudden; the brunette girl pushed him to the behind of the counter.

The men then charged at the brunette, she quickly grabbed a few knives from her belt and threw them at a few as they were hit, the remaining charged in, the brunette girl left with no more knives, she had to fight, so she did. She then flipped backwards; dodging bullet shots, then twirled and knocked the men off their feet.

One by one now, the brunette girl fought, she dodged a punch and elbowed the first guy in the stomach area, then she kicked the second guy away, blocks many punches she saw from the third guy as she spun around and kicked onto the side.

Renjiro watched from his hiding spot behind the counter, amazed, it reminded him of her daughter teaching Vi martial arts for some kind of reason.

The brunette soon got punched into the stomach area as she bent down, quickly got down to the floor and rolled away before a man could elbow her by the back. She then stopped rolling and spun her extended foot at their feet, making them fall to the ground.

Tai watched, quite amused by the fighting, it was…entertaining? Yes, it was like an action movie only you were witnessing it being played.

"You know, your friend is in trouble…you should go…" one man taunted, the brunette girl glared at him.

"That's right, she's hurt badly and that blonde boy that was with her was crying…bet he's her boyfriend." Another man played along only to receive a smirk from the brunette.

"Yeah right, she doesn't have any boyfriends!" she then soon flipped and kicked two men; she jumped and kicked two more. She then stood on her hands and spun, knocking men down in the faces as she got up and punched one in the stomach and elbowed another from behind her. She did a split to dodge two in coming punches only to make them interact and punch each other instead, soon she finished the job by grabbing one of one man's leg and pulled, making that one fall as she spun, making the other fall.

One problem, once she turned to face the final man standing, she meets the tip of a gun at her nose, Tai widen his eyes as he saw the seen, the man just smiled wickedly as he saw the expression on the brunette girl's face.

"Say, good bye." He said, though wasn't quick enough as he finds a knife struck write at his back. It was Renjiro, he had picked up a knife that the brunette girl used and threw it at the man. Widening eyes, the man dropped his gun and fell backwards where the knife went into him more.

The brunette girl looked to see a smiling Renjiro standing in front of the counter, the brunette girl thought '_That was…surprising…_'

Tai walked over to the brunette girl, "Vi?" the brunette girl shook her head, though she was lying; she just lied to keep her identity safe. She then turned to Renjiro, "Thanks, for saving me." And at the time, the raven girl and TK arrived. Both girls looked at each other, then at the boys, they then suddenly shot out of the restaurant, both boys widened their eyes as they went after. Only to see no one, they looked around until they looked at each other.

"Where'd they go?" Tai asked, TK shrugged

"The black haired one looked awfully like Mindy." TK stated

"Are you kidding, the other one looked like Vi!" Tai yelled, both boys didn't notice, the two girls sat on the rooftop, they both looked at the boys, then at each other.

"What if they find out our identities?" the brunette asked in a whisper tone.

"I don't know…but next time…we're wearing masks and or sun glasses!" the black haired replied in whisper tone.

"Sunglasses could fall but they're good…" the brunette stated, whispering always.

"Let's head back, before they find out we're gone too." The black haired girl said, the brunette nodded and they climbed to the back of the restaurant and hopped down, entering the back door which enters the backstage, they quickly changed into their casual clothes and just act normal. At that time, the boys entered in, Mindy noticed but just kept silent.

"Hey you two…" TK greeted, Mindy only waved while Vi smiled and greeted back.

"Heard your performance, it was wonderful!" Tai stated

"Thanks!" Vi said, smiling, Tai smiled back.

"Why don't we err…do something? Walk?" Mindy asked, a bit nervously, but calm. Vi looked at her oddly, '_She never talked so calmly to strangers before…_' Vi thought.

"Um…sure!" TK replied as he smiled, surprised that the girl was so calm.

"Great…" Vi said, and both girls got up from their seats as they walked while the boys followed.

"So where's that…Karu and Matt?" Mindy asked

"Matt's in band practice and KarI's home." Tai replied

"Right, right…" Mindy stated, looking away as she goes back to silence

"What's with the quietness?" TK asked, Vi shrugged

"Don't mind her, she's just quiet…a loner to be more exact." She replied, Mindy only stayed quiet, but TK kept looking at her, he thought '_She really does look like that mysterious girl…_'

Mindy's right ear suddenly twitched slightly as she heard rustling, she looked at Vi, instantly Vi knew why.

"We better head back to the restaurant now…" Vi said, Mindy nodded in agreement, both TK and Tai looked puzzled, '_So soon? Why?_' was what their minds were thinking.

But before they could ask the two what they thought, in a sudden the girls grabbed them and started running, right behind them were men, wearing black like the mysterious females, only for evil purpose. Tai and TK groaned as they saw the men, both thinking, '_Not them again!_'

To be continued…

A/N

Mindy: hmm, what will happen to these four? Will the men keep hunting the feminine heroines? Find out next time on, Indifferent Life!

To Readers and Reviewers: sorry for delaying on writing this people, I said it'd be up in September, well it did! See yah later!


	5. Secret Blown

Plot: two best friends…two visitors, makes their lives different. (OC pairing)

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon or it's characters, nor do I own Vi Roman, however I do own Mindy Tiyamoto.

'_thoughts_'

"talk"

Reminder 

_But before they could ask the two what they thought, in a sudden the girls grabbed them and started running, right behind them were men, wearing black like the mysterious females, only for evil purpose. Tai and TK groaned as they saw the men, both thinking, 'Not them again!'_

_To be continued…_

Chapter 5

Secret Blown

A dead end they shall meet… 

Did they? Yes they did, instantly all four stopped and turned around to see the men coming closer, one man held a sword and pointed it at the two female.

"We've met again, FEMININE HEROINES." The man said, TK and Tai blinked and looked at Mindy and Vi. '_No…_' Tai thought, '_THEY'RE the mysterious heroines?!_' Mindy glared at the man coldly but Vi put a hand on her shoulder.

"It's out already…all we need to do is…fight…" she said, Mindy looked at her and nodded.

"But first." She said and looked at the boys, Vi looked at them too, she looked back at Mindy and nodded.

"I'll fight them off, you get them out…" Vi stated, pointing, Mindy nodded and instantly she grabbed both Tai and TK and jumped onto a dumpster and over the wall, Vi faced the men.

Surprised as they landed, Tai and TK almost stumbled over. "I need to help Vi…you guys go back to the restaurant, the backstage, tell my father that we allowed you to, it's safe there." Mindy said, Tai and TK looked at each other, then at Mindy.

"You…are…the heroines? The mysterious hero-" the boys started but Mindy covered their mouths and nodded.

"Be careful…and try to avoid men wearing black." She said.

Back with Vi, Vi dodged a man and kicked him right in the stomach as she struggled to fight all at once, she then head butted two and side-kicked one more, more came though and Vi was just about ready to fail when in a sudden, a black-haired girl flew from the air and behind the men.

"Looking for me?" Mindy asked, the men turned around, "Just as I thought." And instantly the fight continued.

Meanwhile, the boys walked back to the restaurant, only to find the place completely empty, no customers at all, not even the waiters or waitresses; Renjiro apparently wasn't there either.

"Odd…Mindy's father should be here…" TK said

"But…the place's empty…" Tai stated, looking around

"Maybe…they're in the backstage?" TK asked, Tai shrugged

"I guess…"

"Let's go check…" TK said, Tai nodded and both boys went across the room to the backstage door, once they entered they saw Renjiro being hostage by other black wearing men.

"Hello boys…why don't you join a little fun with us big boys?" one man asked, holding a knife towards Renjiro's neck.

"Agh, no! Run!" the black haired man yelled, both TK and Tai looked each other, they didn't know what to do, instantly they saw two other black wearing men, with two females in their arms. Vi and Mindy! They seem to be unconscious as well.

"Impossible!" TK shouted

"Oh it's possible." The same man stated, he grinned, "They do look rather cute don't you think?" Tai glared. "Now…if you don't mind, we'll be leaving just now." and with that, the man threw Renjiro towards the two and left with Vi and Mindy.

"Agh!" Both boys caught Renjiro in time; they looked at the leaving men.

"No…" TK muttered

"Great, they have them now…" Tai frowned, "We have to get them back."

"But how? We don't know how to fight!" TK stated, Renjiro sighed and sat on the floor miserably.

A/N

Mindy: This isn't all, I just might abandon it, it's short, yes. You can flame me all you want, but if I ever continue this, I will. Like wise, I didn't want to throw this away, and gave me an idea, so I left this on there.


End file.
